cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Eras
Eras are a simple way of classifying non-nation articles into the relative times that the events described in them occur in CyberNations history. For alliance-specific eras, nation pages may also be classified as eras. Below is a list of eras that one may encounter. New Pacific Order Eras The following eras are used by the New Pacific Order and are not necessarily representative of other alliances or Cyber Nations as a whole. Notable Events includes only things that were relevant to the NPO at that time. New Pacific Order (January 27 2006 - Present) These pages relate to the New Pacific Order in general, and do not have a specific era to go with them. New Pacific Order Nation States These pages relate in some way to Nation States and the New Pacific Order there. During the August Revolution in 2003, an incarnation of the Order was established by Francos Spain, later players of NS later migrating to CN to establish a new Order. Golden Era (January 27 - July 9 2006) This era takes place from the founding of the New Pacific Order right up to the Warpstorm War. It has been named the Golden Era as it was a time of great growth for the Order, up to the end of the Warpstorm War when the world as a whole ceased to stand with the NPO as they once had. Notable Events *Ivan Moldavi is elected Emperor *First Arctic War *Citrus War *ICSN Debacle *Second Arctic War *The New Polar Order is founded *Warpstorm War Cold War Era (July 10 2006 - February 4 2007) This era takes place following the end of the Warpstorm War in July. Later that month (July 15) a chain of events set off the Great Patriotic War (or Great War I). The war lasted for about two weeks before a peace deal was reached. Following this, both sides, one led by the New Pacific Order and the other by LUEnited Nations, formed blocs, being the World Unity Treaty and League respectively. Following this there lasted a "cold war" period before Great War II was declared over the issue of the alliance of Fark, which ended with the surrender and end of the League. Notable Events *Great Patriotic War *Ivan Moldavi steps down as Emperor, Dilber succeeds him *Formation of the World Unity Treaty *Second Great War *Holy War of Farkistan *Dilber steps down as Emperor, TrotskysRevenge succeeds him Era of World Unity (February 5 - August 10 2007) This era takes place following the end of Great War II. With the League having surrendered, the World Unity Treaty became the most powerful bloc in the history of CN. Peace did not last long however, as Great War III broke out between WUT and Aegis, a war coalition consisting of former League alliances and their allies. The war ended with the defeat of Aegis and several of those alliances disbanding, making WUT the undisputed power. Following this, a number of wars occurred, notable among them was the FAN-WUT War, which began on June 18 and was set to continue for many months ahead, making it one of the longest wars. It was also in this time, that the Holy War of Farkistan ended. Then on August 10, the Unjust Path treaty bloc was announced, with several WUT alliances in it. Notable Events *Holy War of Farkistan *Great War III *The Alaskan Folly *Green Civil War *NPO-ONOS War *FAN-WUT War Era of Disorder (August 11 - December 7 2007) This era takes place following the formation of the Unjust Path. Rifts began to develop among the signatories of the World Unity Treaty, threatening its existence. The Order attempted to balance all of its commitments but to no avail, as on September 9 the Unjust War began. The war was tricky for the Order, as allies and former allies fought on both sides. Following the end of the war - which resulted in the end of the World Unity Treaty - a new bloc was formed, One Vision, between NPO, NpO, IRON and GGA. Then on December 7 another new bloc was formed, larger than WUT and the most powerful in history, the Continuum. Notable Events *The Unjust War *Formation of One Vision *Announcement of the Revenge Doctrine *Formation of the Continuum *Reeducation of Devildogs Era of Peace and Breakdown (December 8 2007 - June 22 2008) This era takes place following the formation of the Continuum. On December 17 the NPO and One Vision allies redeclared on FAN, sparking the FAN-1V War, which would last for over a year. Following this a number of wars occurred between January and June involving the Order and its allies for various reasons. These include the GATO-1V War. Then on June 22, the New Polar Order was ejected from One Vision following a vote of the three other signatories, signalling a relative end of peace since the last global war. Notable Events *FAN-1V War *Woodstock Massacre *Wolfpack War *GATO-1V War *Golden Sabres War Era of Re-Alignment (June 23 2008 - April 21 2009) This era takes place following the ejection of the NpO from One Vision, and the subsequent acceptance of MCXA and Echelon into the bloc. Sides for the next large war began to align which ultimately culminated in the War of the Coalition. The war also saw the creation of Vox Populi which went on to target members of the Continuum in a protracted propaganda campaign in an attempt to split the bloc. At the end of the War of the Coalition the Continuum still reigned supreme but the power base began to crack as an Anti-Order/Anti-Hegemony movement gathered steam. The climax of this time was the formation of Karma and the beginning of the War of Armageddon (or Karma War), one that would result in a decisive shift in power. Notable Events *FAN-1V War *NPO-BDC War *CIS-1V War *Dissolution of the Ordinance of Order with the New Polar Order *War of the Coalition *Vox Populi Resistance Movement *NPO-Jarheads War *Karma War Era of Armageddon (April 22 2009 - Present) The War of Armageddon which began on April 21 over allegations of the alliance of Ordo Verde rapidly turned into a much bigger war as the Order and then other allies faced off multiple alliances, brought into the fray through treaty commitments. The war lasted for three months, with it finally coming to an end in July as the NPO signed the surrender document. The Karma War had shattered the side known as the Hegemony, bringing an end to the power blocs of One Vision and the Continuum. Later, Emperor Moo stepped down and appointed Cortath in his place. On May 20, 2010, the Order completed its reparations and was released from its surrender terms, signalling a new beginning. After that time, the Order grew in strength including reaching over 5000 nuclear weapons held. Notable Events *Vox Populi Resistance Movement *Karma War *End of One Vision *End of the Continuum *TrotskysRevenge steps down as Emperor, Cortath succeeds him *Second Unjust War, the most destructive global war at that time Category:Eras